A Walk To Remember
by SellYourself2Fate
Summary: China falls in love with Russia, but feels that Russia is to heartless to accept his love.
1. Chapter 1

**Lately, my friend got me into writing fan fictions. Thanks Kira personally I find inner joy from this stuff haha. I totally stole the title from Nicholas Sparks, but I could not find any other decent name for this story. Anyways, I hope there will be at least some people who actually like my stories. Enjoy 3**

Russia and I have been friends for a really long time. We go back really far; I'd consider him my brother. Although, the only reason I didn't consider him my brother was because I actually had feelings for him. He was too heartless to have feelings for me back though, so I gave up hope on him liking me back. Regularly, we met up on the Great Wall and just walked as far as we could before the night took over. We'd have a wonderful conversation to pass the time, and beautiful scenery for our eyes to gaze at. For me though, I'd be too busy concentrating on Russia. Even if his style was bland; I couldn't help but think how much it complimented him. The grey just sited him so well. I dreamed of being with him, but we always want what we can't have, right? One morning, I woke up to get ready for my plans with Russia. For some reason, I felt like something really great was going to happen today. "What if he says he shares the same feeings?" I thought. No, I shouldn't be thinking things like that. He doesn't like me that way, I'll only be disappointed. Later that morning, we met up on the structure.

"Shall we start walking?" Russia said blissfully.

"Alright." I said smiling.

He looked so lovely in the glow of the sunrise. I'm doing it again. I should just get over him and find someone new. But I just couldn't rid my feelings. I've fallen too hard to forget. Today was especially worse, probably because I woke up with so much hope that maybe he'd confess his love. The love I've been dreaming of. Suddenly, we stopped.

"The skies are especially gorgeous today, aren't they, China?"

"Yes, the skies are always eye catching this early in the morning." I said trying to keep a cheerful tone.

"No, today they seem more alluring than any other day."

"I guess." I sighed

"Is something wrong?" He asked worryingly.

"No, everything's fi-"

"China, I know when something's up; I know you too well."

"I couldn't tell you." I was trying to hold back my tears.

"Please do."

"Russia, I-I really like you, more than a friend."

"Oh, I see."

"See why I couldn't tell you?"

"China, you're a great person, but I can't be with you. It's not that I haven't thought about it. I'd like to be lovers, but I don't think I can ever be _that_ close with anyone. I'm too afraid of the pain that comes with it."

"Russia, I would do everything in my power to surround you in nothing but happiness."

"I understand, but I hope you get that I just can't take that risk, but I'd still like to be friends…"

"Alright, I'd much rather be your friend than nothing if we can't be together."

That was the truth, I couldn't stand losing him whether he was my lover or not. Russia meant way too much to me. I couldn't imagine life without him. Although, the fact he didn't share feelings back disappointed me. After our walk, I went home and all I could do was cry. Why was I falling apart like this? I've never cried over him before. Was it because I now knew for sure how he felt? I didn't know. He was still the same friend he had always been. Even still, everything seemed so different. I wanted him, I wanted him beyond words could describe. The assurance of his feelings made everything so much worse. How could I ever face him again? Either I'd break down into tears, or it'd be really awkward. It was morning before I knew it, and the phone was ringing. It was Russia.

"Hey, you up for a walk today?"

"Uhm, no sorry. I'm not feeling too great."

"Okay, maybe next time then."

I just lied to him, I can't believe I did that! Friends don't do that. But what was I supposed to say? "Sorry, everything's so awkward and painful, leave me alone."? That would be pushing him away. Actions like that would literally kill me. I just couldn't help but feel pain. In the evening, Russia came by. I didn't want him here, I didn't want him to see me in such a mess.

"I brought some soup to make you feel better; there's bread and butter in there as well." He seemed too joyful.

"Thank you. Please, come in."

"Such a shame you couldn't make it today, I was really hoping you'd come out."

"Yeah, well, maybe tomorrow I'll come." I said while slurping my soup.

"Hopefully, I really missed looking at the sunrise with you."

He was way too happy. I didn't understand what was happening. Russia was acting as if nothing happened. It angered me, first there was me having a complete meltdown; then there's him all ecstatic. I finished the soup.

"Did you enjoy it?" Russia questioned.

"Yes, it made me feel better."

"Well, if you're healthy enough now, I hope you don't mind me doing this.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back. It felt like a dream, it was a fantasy I thought would never become real.

"I thought you were against this." I asked.

"Yeah, I was, but after knowing your feelings; I couldn't help but think about us. When I said I didn't want to get close to anyone, I was serious. Then I realized that you're the exception. I didn't care if you hurt me; I just didn't know how long I could last only being your friend."

"Russia, I love you too much to ever do anything that might hurt you. Losing you would be too much for me. If you give me the chance, I'll make sure you won't regret it."

He kissed me again. I took that as a yes. I couldn't help but feel this was meant to be. Being with anyone else wouldn't feel right. I would make it my obligation to keep Russia smiling; his sorrow would hurt me as much as him.


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed by over the next few years. Everything between Russia and I was unbelievably perfect. We were so happy. During the sunrise, we'd start our day with a kiss. And at night, we'd end it with a kiss before parting. I loved spending time with him; I didn't have a care in the world with Russia by my side. Being his lover was the best thing that ever happened in my life. One day, I walked over to the Great Wall to meet Russia for our morning walk. Although, instead of just seeing him there, I also saw Britain. It would've been fine if he tagged along, but I wasn't fine with the both of them kissing and holding each other.

"Russia, what the hell is this?"

"This isn't what it looks like."

"Oh yeah? So, you weren't making out with Britain behind my back?" I asked angrily.

"No, I was. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He begged.

"I don't think I can. You cheated on me, Russia! I can't believe it…" I cried.

He abandoned Britain and ran up to me. He wrapped his arms around me, but I pulled away and walked off crying. My heart was broken. I don't think I can ever fix the damage Russia did. I promised to never hurt him, and he betrayed me by cheating on me. Is it so wrong that I wanted him all to myself? I just didn't want him to share his love with anyone else, only because I had invested all my love into him. There wasn't any more to give to anyone but him. Later that night there was a knock at my door. Russia was standing there in the rain.

"China, I really screwed things up. I'm so sorry. If you never forgive me, that's okay. I don't think I even deserve to be forgiven. I just really want you to know that I truly love you, but I've never been in a relationship before you. I made the biggest mistake of my life. Temptation gets to me. My feelings confuse me and I give in to them. If I could take it all back, I would."

"Russia, you hurt me. It hurts even more when that person who hurts you is the person you care most about. Giving you a second chance could possibly be the worst choice I can make. But I love you too much to just push you away."

I kissed him. The rain was pouring down on us. It was so magical; the sparks were flying. I never wanted this moment to end.

"We should get inside before we catch a cold." Russia said.

"Okay."

I was so glad to have Russia back in my arms again. I couldn't possibly just let him go. Even if he did something else that would hurt me. I had a strong feeling that this choice was the wrong one, but how could it be the wrong choice if I had the most important person back in my life? It couldn't be. I couldn't help but trust him and think that he wouldn't cheat on me. He spent the night at my house. The next morning, we went for our usual walk.

"The sky is quite the lovely shade of blue and pink, isn't it?" Russia asked.

"It is really pretty." I agreed.

"But it's not nearly as lovely as you."

He took hold of my hands and kissed me good morning. I blushed. Every time he complimented me like that I could help but feel butterflies in my stomach. And the way he'd say it. It was the sweetest tone I ever heard.

"What did I ever do to end up with someone as perfect as you?" I asked still blushing.

"You did nothing; I am the one who should be asking that."

Why was he so sweet? It wasn't much different than any other time since we started dating, but I remember before. He always seemed so heartless, in the way where he'd only care about his vodka. Comparing the past Russia to the present him, there was such a difference. As the sun flew across the sky, the moon began to appear from the horizon. Evening was approaching, and that only meant that we had to separate. He kissed me goodbye, and we went home. I wanted to do something special. Our anniversary was coming up. Then I thought of it. I'd bring him the same soup he had brought me. The day he came to my house to make sure I was okay, it was the day he changed his mind and kissed me. That night was perfect. On the day of our anniversary, I made the soup and packed bread and butter to go with it. I was just about to leave when I realized it was only noon. It was way too early to go over there. The evening would be the best time of day. I didn't want to wait though, I wanted to see him. After time passed a little more, I decided to be on my way to Russia's house. I was so excited. Finally, I arrived at his house. I walked in to find that the living room and kitchen were empty. Maybe he was in the bedroom. To my unfortunate surprise, he was indeed in the bedroom. Russia was laying there in bed, but he wasn't alone. Again, Britain was with him. I dropped the basket containing the meal for the evening.

"I thought all this was over. Yet you're still going at it?" I was so angry. Even though I loved him more than anything in the world, him betraying me after promising to never do it again was not okay.

"I-I don't know what to say. I'm so tempted. I know it's been years, but I'm just still not used to being with one person for so long. I'm not used to being with someone period."

"So, I assume this is why you never called today. You were in bed with him all day? Did you happen to remember that it was our anniversary? I made us dinner. The soup you brought to my place the night you changed your mind."

"China, I'm so sorry."

"I gave you a second chance thinking you learned from your mistakes, and that you wouldn't do it again. I was wrong. I knew I should've just left you, but I was blinded by my love." I said trying to not let the tears slur my speech.

"You deserve so much better than scum like me. I'm impulsive. This is why I should be the one asking that question. What did I do to earn the love of someone so perfect? I never deserved it."

"You earned it because you truly are the greatest thing that happened to me. You were also the worst. Good bye Russia."

I left the house to walk home in the cold night. I would never love another man again. All my love remained in him, and there was no chance of me ever getting it back. Russia destroyed my heart and then took all the pieces with him. I only hoped that out of all this, he was happy. I promised myself to keep that smile on his face after all.


End file.
